1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nail care device, more particular to a nail care device capable of irradiating a nail on a tip of a digit of a limb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional nail care device 900 is shown for irradiating fingernails on a hand with UV light after a manicure treatment.
However, since the fingers of the user's hand must be disposed in the nail care device 900 during irradiation with the UV light, the user cannot do anything with his/her hand while waiting for nail polish to dry. Further, UV light emitted by a light-emitting component in the nail care device 900 is not directed toward individual fingernails, which results in a relatively low light utilization efficiency.